


Tryst

by heartstrickledown



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstrickledown/pseuds/heartstrickledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan/Twilight Lady, from start to (not quite) finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
---  
  
  
The Twilight Lady smoked from a long, slender pipe with silver ornamentation; the smoke curled around her in a wreath too enticing to disrupt. Dan - not Nite Owl, curiously - watched her smoke and attempted to pinpoint what all reclined sinew and smeared red smile resembled. A cat was too easy, a tiger more appropriate - but did it really matter? She was beautiful, simple as that, and she wasn't his but he was _hers_, regardless of the nights he conquered her body, regardless of the possessive arm over her bare stomach.

"Sweetie," she exhaled, stomach sinking with the word, "it's getting early. You should probably head home."

"Hmm." It'd been two years since they started sleeping together. Dan had been finding it harder and harder to leave once all was said and done; her casual acceptance of him time and time again despite everything was settled over him like a second mask, stronger even than Nite Owl. "We should get married."

She blinked at him and lowered her pipe. "Oh, honey," she said. "You're out of your mind." She sat up, brushing his arm away and grinding out her cigarette on the side-table.

"What's so crazy about it?" he asked, still smiling. "I can take care of you."

"Oh, no. Don't start talking like that."

"Leslie -"

"We don't _fit_ like that," she murmured. Gently, she took his face in both of her hands, seeking him with a direct frown. "You're a good guy."

"Right," he agreed, holding her wrists, "so marry me."

"I'm not gonna stop, Danny. Neither of us are gonna stop. You've gotta be good and I've gotta have fun."

"We have fun together -"

"Because you're bad for me." She sat back, straddling his knees. "I peddle _heroin,_ Dan."

"Listen -"

"It ain't because I _have_ to. I've got all the money I need. I _want_ to. It's _fun,_ being chased by you boys. It's fun having an excuse to fuck you. To fuck with you." She stood, then, skin still flush from sex, more agitated than Dan's ever seen her. Something about her voice made him afraid she was going to cry, even when she laughed and pulled up her black lingerie. "Danny, you must be crazier than Rorschach."

"Can't you just _think_ about it?" he implored, pushing his goggles down from his eyes to meet her face-to-face. "Leslie, I - well."

"No, you don't," she told him, curt and calm. Her back was to him, costume over her shoulders. That's just how it is."

*

"So, U.S. of A, tell me - what do you think of…_this_ one?" She pulled away the black robe she was wearing to reveal an outfit with bold black and white stripes running from her breasts to her thighs, and Dan couldn't help it - he laughed. All he could think of was what Rorschach must be thinking right now, probably perched on a tattered couch and clutching his remote so hard the batteries popped out.

"You crazy bitch," Dan told the screen. "You are so fucking crazy."

"Yeah, I thought it was a little gaudy myself. What would the press say?"

Dan hastily went to unlock his front, back, and basement doors, knowing already that it would take Rorschach maybe twenty minutes to storm into Dan's house in a rage. Until then - well, Dan already had his noodles heated up. He might as well enjoy the show.

"Well, that's no problem! I've got plenty more. Here, this is one of my favorites - "

*

The Twilight Lady stroked his face with her nails and Nite Owl was keenly aware of the silver platter on the table beside them. However, he was also aware of how gently she was smiling at him, as if she'd transformed from the femme fatale she embodied nightly to just a woman, one who was never coy and one who could cut but still just a _woman._ For the first time it occurred to him that her name was Leslie and that she must have a life outside of the dangerous game they'd set up.

"I'm going to untie you," she breathed into his ear. "And you are going to be a good little hero and try and put me away. But you won't. You won't be _able_ to. You may be strong enough," she raked her fingernails down his shivering arms, " - and you may be quick enough, but you can't help yourself. You _want_ me free."

Nite Owl swallowed around the gag and tried to give her a stern look. She smiled in return and cut the ropes around his wrists.

He did not let himself worry about what Rorschach would say, was inventing a story as he watched her walk away.

*

"You're just a dirty little shit like every other man," she hissed, pulling the collar around his neck up and dragging his handcuffs out with a heel. She looked genuinely angry (a warm pulse picked up between his legs). "This mask?" She fingered his cowl; she did not push it back. "It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't _change_ anything."

"You're wrong," he gasped, straining back against her weight. "Putting on a mask changes everything."

Laughing, she straightened off the floor and kicked him in the jaw.

*

Rorschach looms over the man, holding his hand in two tight fists. "_Tell_ me who supplied you."

Nite Owl is a little impressed by the man's tenacity, but only a little - after all, they all break in the end. He knows this man won't be any different. "I…no one," the man gasps, glaring.

There's a crack and a scream. "Who. Supplied. You."

"The Twilight Lady," the man moans, sobbing, hand twisted at a strange angle. "The Twilight Lady, all right?"

Rorschach and Nite Owl look at each other.  



End file.
